In hockey, when a goalie wants to make a two-handed pass or shot, the ability to do so is hampered by goalie glove or “trapper” worn on the goalie's glove hand.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device for assisting a goalie's ability to make a confident two-handed pass or shot.